Private Party Crashers
by redwolffclaw
Summary: Shawn and Juliet try to have a nice New Year's dinner alone at the Psych office.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is for my good friend and Shules fan Aakira! Merry (Late) Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Private Party Crashers<strong>

Shawn hummed contently as he lit the last candle on the table. It was just past eleven at night on New Years Eve, and everything was just perfect. He'd made a bunch of festive multi-colored macaroons (thank you very much high school baking class), along with some red wine chicken with a white sauce and little pearl onions. He'd also made the garlic green beans that Juliet loved, but he'd be scraping his own into the garbage as soon as she had her back turned.

_The things I do for love_.

A creak from the front door signaled Juliet's arrival and he had just enough time to position himself in front of the table before she walked through it. She first caught sight of the office interior and put her hands over her mouth with a gasp. He'd spent all afternoon taking the Christmas decorations down in the Psych office and putting up streamers, HAPPY NEW YEAR signs, and two party hats. One for each of them.

"Oh my God Shawn, this is just..." Juliet lost her words but it was just fine with him. Shawn could tell by the look on her face that he did good.

He moved away from the table and showed her the feast he'd prepared, then quickly hit a switch to queue up the music. Slow jazz started playing and he grabbed her around the middle. With the holidays over, and the family gatherings done, it would just be the two of them tonight, and it was about time. "You don't have to say how awesome I am. I just know." He put a finger to his head and she laughed.

"Alright, let's eat. Everything smells so good."

Juliet walked up to her chair and he pushed it in for her as she sat down. He grabbed his own chair and raised his wine glass. "To the New Year!"

"To the New Year!" Juliet raised her glass as well and then took a sip. Once the drink hit her tongue she made a face, "This doesn't taste like wine, Shawn."

Shawn choked a little on his own drink and put it down guiltily. "Yeah, it's sparkling grape juice." She raised and eyebrow at him and he looked at his plate, playing with his food, "I used all the wine for the chicken and couldn't get more in time. I had to make the chicken twice because I put the pearl onions on too early and the bacon grease−" Shawn stopped talking when she held her hand up to his mouth.

"It's okay Shawn. I really love it. Thank you so much." She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

_Best year everrrr!_ Shawn thought triumphantly, ecstatic that his romantic night had worked out so well.

They were both still into the kiss, when the back door of the office slammed open and a frustrated Gus stormed through the door.

"Shawn, where is the blender that you took?! You know I need it for my morning protein shakes!" Gus stopped short as he noticed the two love birds, who jerked apart as if shocked.

Shawn cursed his luck. He'd taken the blender to make the white sauce. It would have been a huge pain to use a whisk, not to mention a blow to his ego after teasing his own father about owning one. "Gus, I'll have it back to you bright and early." He widened his eyes at his best friend in the best 'get the hell out of here' innuendo that he could manage. "I'm a bit _busy_ tonight."

Breaking from his gaze, Gus took in the rest of the office, and then noticed the food. "Wow, I never knew that you were going to do this tonight." Biting his lip, he backed up. "I guess I'll go now Shawn. I think that there's a Three Stooges marathon on or something."

Shawn rolled his eyes as Gus shuffled towards the door, slower than normal. His best bud obviously wanted in on the festivities too, but he'd promised Juliet a nice night with just the two of them. An inner battle raged: he hated seeing Gus sad just as bad as he hated seeing Juliet sad. Usually he just went with the opinion of whoever was in front of him at the time, but with them both here his brain and emotions were at a stalemate.

"Wait Gus!" Juliet surprised Shawn by stopping the other man before he could get three slow shuffles towards the door. "We have enough food here for the three of us, if you want to−" That was all the further she got before Gus had pulled up a chair and grabbed some of the macaroons.

Between mouthfuls, Gus thanked them for letting him stay, and Shawn gave him a fist bump. It wasn't so bad having Gus there. There were worse things that Shawn could do besides spending time with his favorite two people in the world. That was, until there was another knock on their door.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other, "Were you expecting someone else?" She asked.

"Noooo..."

He played the gentlemen and got up to answer the door. Outside was Detective Lassiter. "Hey. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Is O'Hara inside? The chief asked me to see if she wanted to come down to the station's New Year's Eve party, and she's not answering her phone."

Raising an eyebrow, Shawn asked, "_You_, are asking _her_ if she wants to go to a party. Who are you and where is Lassie?"

Carlton clenched his teeth, "I'm one of the only ones sober enough to drive here and get her."

"Well we're kind of busy." Carlton pushed past him to get into the office, "But why don't you come in." He followed the detective into the main room where Juliet was finishing up her first piece of chicken, chicken he had yet to eat himself and he was getting really hungry.

Carlton looked around the room. "What's all this?"

"Shawn did it. We were having a New Year's Dinner." Juliet exclaimed.

"And you just happened to invite Guster?" Carlton's eyes narrowed as he watched the black man wave between bites of food.

"What's a party without a party crasher?" Shawn mumbled and went to go take a bite of his chicken before Gus had his third helping.

"Well, I can say I'm impressed Spencer. The station just has a convention hall and an open bar. No real decorations, but this is..." He just nodded his approval without finishing his sentence. Shawn didn't know if Carlton was actually speechless or if it were just impossible for the detective to compliment him on is decorating ability.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Shawn sighed to himself. "Lassie, if you want to hag out for a bit and have some food, I saved my first batch of chicken in the fridge and I can warm it up for you."

"Really?" Carlton's eyes lit up and Shawn could tell it was a yes. The detective had always liked to be included in things, but never had the social ability to just _ask_ to be included. "Well, I guess I can stay around. No one is going to be leaving the station's party till after midnight anyway." Shawn had almost forgotten Carlton had said he was a designated driver.

"Come sit down partner." Juliet, smiled and nudged him playfully, doing her best to get him out of his shell for a little while at least.

Meanwhile, Shawn had gone to the fridge and taken out his "failed" chicken. It wasn't inedible, or even bad for that matter, but he'd wanted it _perfect_ for Juliet. Hence the second batch and lack of wine.

They spent the next half hour laughing and telling stories until, five minutes to midnight, there was another knock at the door. "What now?" Shawn groaned and got up.

Behind the door was his dad, and he was covered almost head to toe with glitter and streamers.

"Wow. I'm either in a parallel universe where you're actually fun, or the drunk officers used you as the New Year Piñata."

Knowing how ridiculous he looked, Henry glowered, "Very funny Shawn. I'm looking for Lassiter. He was supposed to find Juliet and he hasn't reported back in for driver duty."

"Are they in there?" A female voice came from behind him. Shawn looked over his dad's shoulder and saw a very tipsy Karen Vick ambling up the sidewalk. "He better be. I'm not having my officers drive home after what they've been *hic* doing."

He gave his dad a puzzled stare, and the elder Spencer shrugged. "I'm the only sober one left to drive her."

"Riiight." Shawn bit his lip in thought, and figured his private evening alone with Juliet was a bust, so he might as well invite them in too. "Well, it's almost midnight and we have some food. Why don't you come in." Henry started to cross the threshold, but Shawn stopped him with a hand to the chest. "But be careful. If you get in trouble, with your disguise you could blend in with all the other streamers and we'd never find your body."

His father glared as Karen laughed. "I'll keep that in mind kid."

Shawn moved out of the way and let them go in and mingle with everyone. Juliet looked surprised at first to see Karen buzzed, but then seemed happy that her boss was able to let loose. Shawn was actually happy too. He guessed the night didn't end up being a bust after all. Everyone around him was having fun and enjoying each others' company and the food, so he considered that a win.

He walked over to a cupboard, grabbing three more hats, and handed them to Gus, Carlton, and Vick. His dad didn't need any more decoration. "Now it's a party!"

"Hey guys!" Gus exclaimed, getting their attention. "One minute left!" He rushed to the TV and they got to the right channel just in time to see the ball start to drop.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three!"

"Two!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

Shawn quickly stood by Juliet, and when everyone was distracted with the celebration, he landed a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Shawn."

Leaning in closer, Shawn whispered into her ear, "_How about we go back to your apartment and have a more private night there?"_

"What about the office? Don't you need to clean up?"

"Gus'll do it tomorrow." After a stern look he added, "I'll help too I guess." The altruism earned him another peck on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here then." She jerked her head towards the door.

Shawn grinned suggestively. There was a reason that he loved this woman. She grabbed his hand and they hurried out the door. A wild, danger filled year behind them, and a whole new exciting year ahead of them. "You are so, sexy right now."


End file.
